This discovery relates to a new and distinct variety of Pelargonium.times.peltatum identified by the varietal name of `Global Neon Cherry`, Breeder No. 4DG932 and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 5210. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of `Narina` (unpatented) and the commercial variety `Nicole`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,358. The new variety was first asexually reproduced on Jan. 23, 1995 in Connellsville, Pa., has been propagated by rooting tip cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive generations.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature and 68.degree. F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium has a response time of six weeks to flowering from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm pot.